Butterfly Trip
by Finnjr63
Summary: It was a slow Saturday, and Star decides to go to other dimensions while Marco was out for the day. (Reviews appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1 - Time to Travel

**Before we begin, let me tell you something:**

 **I have a lot of school going on, and it's not easy making stories. So you won't be seeing the sequel to Dimensional Butterfly any time soon, but I'm sure that the sequel should be published by this year.**

 **In the meantime, I'll post other stories about other shows. I'm even planning a Starco fanfiction to you SVTFOE fans. So just be patient.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

It was Saturday in Star's neighborhood, which meant no school. Star woke up at 6:30 in the morning, wanting to go outside and get some fresh air. 10 minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz woke up, and tell Star that they have to go to work earlier today. 20 minutes after they left, Marco woke up.

He went downstairs to see Star lying down on the couch.

"Good Morning, Marco." Star said with a smile.

"Good Morning, Star." said Marco. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just lying around, a little bored…" said Star. "I'm planning to go to the local park. Wanna come with me?"

"I…can't. I promised Ferguson I'd hang out with him for the whole day today. I told him about the monster that attacked me a while back, and we agreed we'll hang out today."

"Aww…but Marco, I planned the whole day for us. We were gonna hang out together." said Star, a little upset.

"It's just for a day, Star. We can hang out tomorrow, if that's okay with you…"

"Alright." Star still felt a little sad.

"Don't worry, Star. You know I'll hang out with you sometime. You're my best friend." Marco hugged her, and went off to Ferguson's place.

Later on, it was already 8:00 in the morning. Star was still lying down on the couch. Knowing she wouldn't wait for Marco all day, she decided to travel to other dimensions.

She went back to her room to dress, and after she dressed up, she cut open a portal and what she saw on the other side was a park. She hopped in.

* * *

 **Alright, what did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Regular Show

It was just a normal day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were slacking off, as usual. They were supposed to gather all the fallen leaves on the ground and put them in trash bags. However, they bought two sub sandwiches and they sat on the stairs in front of the house, ready to eat.

"Aw, yeah! Let's eat these subs!" said Rigby.

"Alright. But after this, we have to go to work. We don't want Benson firing us."

* * *

Star jumped through the portal, and she was inside Mordecai and Rigby's room. She hears the sound of munching, and she looks out the window to see Mordecai and Rigby eating their subs.

"Talking animals…this must be a very wacky place." Star thought to herself. "Maybe I should get closer."

She quietly leaves Mordecai and Rigby's room, and goes down the stairs. She then quietly opens the front door and tiptoes a little closer to them. She even sits down on the stairs behind them and Mordecai and Rigby don't notice a thing. Finally, Rigby talks to Mordecai.

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah, Rigby?"

"I'm getting the feeling…somebody's watching us eat…" Rigby shudders a little bit. "I heard noises."

"Like what?"

"Well, I heard the sound of walking on the stairs inside the house, followed by a door creak, some tiptoes, and a small creak in the stairs."

"I don't hear anything. I think you're hearing things."

"Me too, talking raccoon. What are you eating?" said Star.

The reaction was so surprising. Mordecai almost choked on his food, while Rigby screamed and accidentally threw his sub in the air, and flew very far from Rigby. Both of them turned around to see Star.

"GEEZ, KID! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" yelled Rigby.

"How did you even get there without walking here?" asked Mordecai.

"I used these." Star shows Mordecai and Rigby her scissors and cuts open a portal to her house.

"Oh, man. That has got to be the coolest scissors I've ever seen." said Mordecai. "But why did you come here?"

"I just want to make friends."

"Weird answer…but okay…my name is Mordecai and this is my friend Rigby. What's yours?"

"My name is Star."

"Cool name. Anyway, me and Rigby need to finish our subs, but maybe later, you can…wait…" Mordecai realizes Rigby didn't have his sub.

"Rigby, where did your sub go?"

"I threw it in the air when she scared us. It didn't come back though. Maybe it went towards…"

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" a voice yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby turned around to see Benson, covered in tomatoes, lettuce and other ingredients. He was stomping towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE STAIRWAY?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GATHERING THE LEAVES!" Star couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Benson was covered in Rigby's sub.

"Benson, it was an accide…" Rigby was about to finish.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT OR IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! JUST GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Benson. He then angrily looked at Star, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"OH, SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, DO YOU?! WIPE THAT SNICKER OFF YOUR FACE, KID! YOU'RE HELPING THESE TWO!" Benson yelled, running past them to the park house to take a shower.

* * *

5 minutes have passed, and Star was helping Mordecai and Rigby rake the leaves.

"Sorry if I got you two into this mess, Mordecai." said Star.

"It's okay, Star. It's not your fault." said Mordecai.

"ARGH! This is gonna take forever! There's so many leaves here!" yelled Rigby. Star thought up an idea.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this." said Star, as she pulls out her wand. "INSTANTANEOUS CLEAN UP!" she cried out. Out of the wand came something so bright, nobody could see for a bit. After the brightness finished, Mordecai and Rigby saw that the whole park was clean. All the leaves on the ground disappeared.

"Woah! Star, did you clean up everything?" said Rigby in surprise.

"Yep. I moved all the leaves into the trash bags."

"What's Benson gonna think?" asks Mordecai.

* * *

5 minutes later, Benson comes out of the house after a shower. He looks around, surprised. He looks everywhere first, and then he turned to Mordecai, Rigby and Star.

"Wow. You guys actually did it. That was kinda fast for 10 minutes, but I'm impressed." Benson said. "Alright kid, you can go. Mordecai and Rigby, you need to clean the gutters on the house next." He went back to the house.

"I guess you two are gonna be busy. So I'll come back sometime, okay?" said Star.

"Alright." said Mordecai. "Bye, Star." they both said.

Star left them while Rigby was talking to Mordecai.

"Dude, that's probably the coolest girl we've ever seen!" said Rigby.

"Yeah, a very cool, young teenager." said Mordecai.

Star went to another side of the park. She cut open another portal and what she saw was underwater.

"I can't go there without drowning. Guess I'll have to do this. UNDERWATER BREATHING SPELL!" Star cast the spell on herself. Now, she had the ability to breathe underwater. She then jumped through the portal to the underwater city…

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - SpongeBob SquarePants

**Note: This is planned as an 8-chapter story. Just so you know. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Star arrives in Bikini Bottom, and was in front of SpongeBob's house. She sees a small creature coming toward her from the roof of the pineapple.

It was Gary, SpongeBob's pet. He was just moving around on the pineapple until he saw Star.

"Meow."

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" Star said, petting Gary.

"Meow."

"Kinda strange you sound like a cat. Are you a snail, or a snail with a mind of a cat?" she said.

"Meow."

"Maybe you have an owner. May I see your owner? I would love to meet him…or her."

"Meow."

"Even though I can't understand you, I guess you do have an owner."

"Meow."

Star petted Gary for a bit, until she heard the sound of snoring. Star quickly sees that the snoring is coming from a big rock.

"Um, who's making the noise?"

"Meow."

"I guess that's your owner." Star and Gary go closer to the rock, and as soon as they were face-to-face with the rock, Star slowly opens the rock. She finds a starfish sleeping, and sticking in the bottom of the rock.

"A starfish…is that your owner?"

"Meow."

"He does look like he's still asleep. Even though it's already 8:15 in the morning."

Patrick slowly wakes up. He then sees Star, and in horror, unsticks himself from the rock and runs to her, looking completely horrified.

"SPONGEBOB! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Your yellow skin turned to hair, your greenish pores are now a dress, your eyelashes are a little curled and you turned into a girl!" Patrick cries out in shock. Star looks at Patrick with confusion. Gary rolls his eyes. He found it funny that Patrick was acting so dumb.

"Spongewhat…?" said Star. "I wasn't a sponge before."

"Phew! Thank goodness…I thought my best friend turned into…a human. Wait, aren't humans supposed to drown underwater?" As Star is about to answer, Patrick interrupts. "NO, NO WAIT! I HAVE A GUESS! You're a new sidekick of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! These humans can breathe underwater."

"Mermaid What and Barnacle Who? No, no, no. That's not right. I just have magic…"

"Are you a magician then?"

"Nope. I'm…a magical princess…from another dimension." Star says as she uses the wand to make a rainbow, which surprisingly doesn't catch on fire. (OK, I don't know the logic in SpongeBob. Sometimes, there's fire and sometimes, it dies out.) Star was happy that she got it right for once. "Anyway, I believe this snail belongs to you."

"Oh, Gary's not my pet. He belongs to SpongeBob. C'mon, I'll bring you to him." Patrick grabs Star's hand and begins to bring her to the Krusty Krab, along with Gary. Along the way, she sees some of the residents, and was amazed to see walking fish. The residents don't notice her, however. They were all busy doing some random things.

"Wow. I had no idea fish could walk on two legs. I had no idea fish had legs at all." said Star.

"Well, if they didn't have legs, how would they move?" said Patrick.

"Don't they swim?"

"I don't think so. We just walk."

* * *

After a while, he and Gary finally brought her to the Krusty Krab.

"Here we are…whatever-your-name-is."

"Star."

"Catchy name. My name is Patrick Star. Pretty similar, right? But here we are, at the Krusty Krab. C'mon, I'll show you to my friend SpongeBob." Patrick, Gary and Star walk closer and Patrick opens the door.

"Good morning, Krusty Krew!" said Patrick. Everybody at the tables stopped at whatever they were doing…or eating, and just looked at Star. They all seemed to look at each other and seemed to be whispering to each other. SpongeBob comes out of the kitchen door.

"Hello, Patrick! Hello, Gary!" said SpongeBob. "Who's this girl?"

"Oh, this is just a visitor named Star. She said she's some magical human princess from another dimen-something, and she wants to make friends. She said she would love to be friends with you."

"Oh, you want to be friends with me, Star?" said SpongeBob, smiling.

"Yes, I want to!" said Star.

"Great! We can hang out after my shift."

"You have work? Sorry, but I won't be here for long. I'm gonna travel to other places."

"That's too bad. I wish I could hang out with you now, but my boss doesn't let me take a break. Not even a break longer than 10 minutes." said SpongeBob. "But maybe some other time, if you return, we can hang out." Star agrees with SpongeBob.

"So, what do you do when you don't work?" she asks.

"Well, I catch jellyfish, or I play with Gary, or I hang out with Patrick and sometimes with my other best friend Squidward." SpongeBob points to Squidward, taking a nap. "Anyway, I gotta get back to work."

"In the meantime, I'll order your regular Krabby Fries." said Star, looking at the menu.

"Small Krabby Fries, coming right up!" exclaimed SpongeBob, going back to the kitchen. Squidward woke up from the yelling, and angrily turned to SpongeBob.

"SPONGEBOB! I'm trying to get some shut-eye here!" yelled Squidward.

"Your friend here is very excitable." said Star, giggling.

"Yeah…even to the point of him being annoying…" said Squidward. "Since I heard him yelling, that will be 2.99." He held out his hand for the money, as Star reaches into her pocket. She was shocked to find no money at all.

"Oh no…I don't have money!" exclaimed Star.

"Oh no. Mr. Krabs is not gonna like this…" said SpongeBob in worry. "You should run before he…" as SpongeBob was about to finish, Mr. Krabs bursts open the door.

"Who…doesn't…have…MONEY?!" Mr. Krabs yelled. Nobody pointed at Star, except for Squidward, with a bored look on his face. Mr. Krabs angrily walked to Star. "I don't like people like you who don't have any money…" said Mr. Krabs, clenching his fist. Star walks backwards, with a sorta scared expression.

"Mr. Krabs, don't do this to the new person. This isn't like you!" said SpongeBob, running out of the kitchen.

"Quiet, me boy. I got a lesson to teach to this unworthy customer." All the customers were looking at them now.

"This can't be good." said Patrick.

"Meow."

"Stay back. I'm warning you!" said Star, pointing her wand at Mr. Krabs.

"No way. I'm gonna make you pay…" However, an alarm goes off. The customers panic, and rush out of the Krusty Krab.

"What's that, SpongeBob?" asked Star.

"The alarm means that somebody's stealing the Krabby Patty!" said SpongeBob.

"That's right! And I'm gonna win this time!" said a voice. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary and Star notice a walking Krabby Patty with four mechanical legs, and Plankton was on top of it.

"PLANKTON'S TRYING TO STEAL IT!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

"And this time, instead of my maximum overdrive on this thing, I got the TURBO!" said Plankton. As he was about to go out of the front door, Star blocks the doorway.

"No way, tinyhead! You're not gonna get away stealing the…Krabby…whatchamacallit!"

"Oh yeah, blondie?! Who's gonna stop me?!"

"My wand. MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" she yelled, and out of the wand came a giant narwhal, which crushed Plankton. "Ouch…" he said.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs rush to the narwhal and grabs the patty back.

"We're saved, SpongeBob!" said Mr. Krabs.

"And it's all thanks to Star and her…toy?" said SpongeBob.

"It's a magic wand." said Patrick. Mr. Krabs gets Plankton from the narwhal, puts him inside a straw and is about to blow him back to the Chum Bucket.

"ONE DAY, KRABS! ONE DAY, I'LL TAKE THAT KRABBY PATTY!" he yelled. Mr. Krabs spat him out. "I WENT TO COLLEGE!" said Plankton as he was sent back to the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs walks up to Star.

"Thanks for saving my business! Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I'll have the Krabby Fries for free."

"Oh, no no no! There's no way I'm gonna…" Mr. Krabs was about to finish when SpongeBob interrupts.

"Mr. Krabs, she saved the Krusty Krab and what she's asking back is something small."

"Fine." said Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob gives the Krabby Fries to Star, who then eats it. "Oh, and SpongeBob, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can have a break. Just for 20 minutes."

"Woah, Mr. Krabs. You haven't acted this kind before. What's the occasion of giving me a break?"

"Well, there's no customers at the moment, so I'll give you a short break."

"Did you hear that, Star? We can hang out for a while!"

"AWESOME!"

Star, SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick went out to the Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob showed her how to jellyfish, and Star used her wand to entertain SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick by summoning silly stuff. The four had fun together. After 20 minutes:

"Oh. It's been 20 minutes. I have to go back now. Next time we meet, we can hang out, ok?" said SpongeBob.

"Alright. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, new friends!" said Star.

"Bye, Star!" both SpongeBob and Patrick said. After she left them, she cut open another portal, and hopped in to the next place.

* * *

 **What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phineas and Ferb

**8:45am -**

* * *

Star arrives in Danville, and found herself to be inside Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated. She overhears chatting coming from a nearby room. Star walks to the noise, and she peeks a little on the side of a door to find a platypus "talking" to a scientist in the dining room.

"So Perry, how does this "good guy" stuff work?" asks Doofenshmirtz. Perry does his usual animal sound.

"Hmm…maybe I can make you a translator some time. That way, we can talk more often." Perry nods. That seemed like a good idea to him, as he and Doof are now friends. Star was still peeking and Doof finally notices her, and jumps a little bit. Perry turns around to see Star peeking. Realizing she's been caught, Star speaks.

"That platypus is SO CUTE!" Star says, running to Perry and hugging him. Perry was a little unamused, but not annoyed.

"Who are you and how did you get here? I locked the door!" said Doof.

"My name is Star, and I come from another dimension. I used scissors to get here." said Star, still hugging Perry. Using her other arm, she gets the scissors from her pocket and cuts open a portal.

"Wow. The Tri-State Area's starting to get weirder and weirder." said Doof. Star giggles.

"Your pet is already weird. He's adorable when he stands on two legs!" said Star, letting go of Perry.

"Perry's not my pet. He just comes every day to my house to 'talk'."

"That is one smart platypus."

"I know. I still wonder how the other animals were trained to be secret agents."

"Wow. Even before I got here, stuff here was already weird." Star chuckled.

"Anyway Perry, I gotta do some errands. I'll see you later." said Doof, as he leaves the dining room.

"So Perry, want me to bring you back home?" Perry nods. Even though he knew his way, he would like something different for once. He, however, gets a piece of paper from somewhere in Doof's lab, and writes something on it. He shows the paper to her, which says:

" _Don't tell my owners that I'm a secret agent_."

Star wondered why he "said" so, but then she decided not to tell Perry's owners. She then carries Perry, and walks out of Doof's Evil Inc. While walking through Danville, Perry showed her the way to his house by pointing, and Star followed. Eventually, she was near Phineas and Ferb's house.

* * *

"So, this is your house, Perry?" asks Star. Perry nods. He then took off his fedora, and pretended to act like a regular housepet. Star walks closer to Phineas and Ferb's house. Once she reached the front door, she knocks.

"I'll get it." said a voice. Star saw the door open, and she saw a triangle-headed boy.

"Are you this platypus's owner? Cause he "showed" me the way to your home." Star said.

"Yes I am. I guess since Perry keeps leaving each day, he knows his way around the city. But thanks for bringing my pet home."

"No problem. I was eager to meet the owner so that I could make more friends."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Star. Star Butterfly."

"Phineas. Phineas Flynn." another boy comes to the door, beside Phineas. "And this is my brother Ferb Fletcher." Phineas and Ferb's mom comes to the door.

"Phineas, who's this?" asks Linda.

"This is a new person named Star. She brought our pet platypus back home, and she wants to be friends with us."

"Well then, do you want to come in?" asks Linda.

"Sure! I would love to!" said Star.

Linda invites Star in, and she goes to the backyard with Phineas and Ferb, where she meets their other friends: Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doing?" asks Isabella.

"Inviting our new friend here, Star." said Phineas. "Anyway Star, do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, we would've made an invention together with our friends, but there's not that much time since summer ended. But is there anything that interests you?"

"I felt like bringing you to other dimensions, but I don't think your mother will approve."

"You can jump from dimension to dimension?" asks Phineas. "That's very interesting. Tell us more about it."

Star talked to Phineas, Ferb and their friends about where she came from, and how she got to earth, and how she loved to go to other dimensions, and a lot more. The gang told her about their adventures in the summer, making these big inventions and ideas, and Star believed all of them, considering that stuff here in Danville was already weird.

* * *

 **9:30am -**

Star told Phineas it was time for her to go.

"Okay, Star. Next time, come back, ok?" said Phineas.

"Okay." said Star.

"Bye, Star!" everybody said. Star then cut a portal to another place and hopped in. At the same time, Candace comes out to the backyard, and freaks out.

"PHINEAS AND FERB! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Candace exclaims, frightened.

* * *

 **Alright. What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Simpsons

**Quick Note: I don't really watch The Simpsons, so I don't really know a lot about the characters. Tell me if there's something strange about the characters so that I can improve on the chapter later on.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Star arrives in a place called Springfield. She looks around and finds herself to be near the Krusty Burger. She looks around and sees all the humans there.

"Why are these people yellow?" wondered Star to herself. It's odd if you think about it. (Imagine if you saw a town where everybody was yellow.)

The townspeople did not take notice of her. Probably because she was just a human like everybody else. She then decided to take a look around and see if she saw any interesting things.

Along the way, she saw strange and interesting stuff. She was near a TV store, and she saw a cat-and-mouse cartoon called Itchy and Scratchy. Itchy was just doing regular stuff, killing Scratchy in a very gruesome way.

Next, she saw a tavern called Moe's Tavern. She took a little peek. Only a few people were there, including Barney and Moe, who was busy answering a phone call.

"Moe's Tavern…okay, hang on a second." Moe called to the people at the tavern. "Um, everybody, I'm looking for Amanda Makeoutwith. HEY EVERYBODY! I'M LOOKING FOR AMANDA MAKEOUTWITH!"

Everybody laughs at Moe. Even Star, figuring out the pun, couldn't help but giggle, despite knowing that was a wrong thing to do. Moe, angry, goes back to the phone.

"WHY, IF IT ISN'T YOU AGAIN! LISTEN, IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OUT AND PUT IT IN AN ANIMAL PLAQUE!" Moe slams the phone.

Star quickly walks away from Moe's Tavern and continues walking. She eventually finds herself to be in a street called 742 Evergreen Terrace. She sees a man lying down on a hammock near a house, sleeping.

Star walks closer to the man, as the man continues to sleep. He seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Homer…want…donut…" he said, mumbling in his sleep.

"This guy wants donuts?" wondered Star. "Alright then." she quietly took out her wand and whispered "Donut Spawn." and out of her wand was a regular chocolate frosted donut, which landed on Homer's belly.

Homer half-wakes up, and notices the donut on his belly. He doesn't notice Star, however. He slowly grabs the donut from his belly and eats it. Then he went back to sleep.

"Maybe this guy wants more donuts." thought Star. She then poofed up two donuts, which landed on Homer's belly.

Homer wakes up completely, and notices both of the donuts on his belly. He happily wonders where the donuts are coming from. Then he finally notices Star.

"These donuts are for you." said Star.

"THANK YOU!" said Homer with glee. He quickly ate both the donuts, got out of his hammock, and walked to Star.

"Can I have some more?" asked Homer.

"Sure." said Star. She poofed up a whole box of donuts, which landed on Homer's hands.

"OHMYGOSH! YOU MUST BE A HUMAN DONUT MACHINE!" said Homer with glee.

"Nope. I'm just a magical princess." said Star.

"Ah, whatever. Want to come to my house?" asked Homer.

"Sure. I would love to meet your family." Homer brings Star in, and inside the first floor of the house was Marge, Homer's wife, busy reading at the couch. She notices the two.

"Homer, who's that?" asks Marge.

"This is a Donut-Making Machine! She created a whole box of donuts that I can eat!" said Homer. Marge rolls her eyes.

"Homer, that's not a Donut-Making Machine. She's just a human girl."

"Not just a human girl, yellow woman. I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" said Star, doing a curtsey to Marge. (That was mature of her…)

"Kids and their imaginations lately." said Marge.

"No, really Marge! She magically made me a box of donuts! I'll prove it. Um…what's your name?" asks Homer.

"Star."

"Strange name. Alright Star, prove to Marge you're a donut maker!"

"Alright. DONUT BOX SPAWN!" Star said with the wand. Out of the wand was another donut box, which landed on Homer's first donut box. Marge was definitely surprised.

"Did you say you're a magical…?" as Marge was about to finish, the sound of pacifier-sucking was heard. And coming from nearby. Marge, Homer and Star turn around to see a baby just crawling around the place.

That was Maggie.

"Aww, she's so cute! Even though she's yellow-skinned, like all of you." said Star.

"Hold on for a minute. I was gonna say…did you say you're a magical princess from another dimension?"

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought for a minute if…you can play with my kids, Bart and Lisa. They seemed to like fantasy stuff lately, and since you're a real magical princess, they might have a lot of fun with you."

"Okay."

"Good. Bart! Lisa! Come down here!" said Marge. The sound of footsteps could be heard, and down the stairs came Bart and Lisa.

"Kids, I got a playmate for you! This is Star, a real magical princess from another dimension." said Marge. Lisa seemed excited, while Bart had a look of disbelief.

"Mom, Lisa and I just like to make-believe. Fantasy stuff isn't real." said Bart.

"Star, how about you show these kids your stuff?" said Marge.

"Okay." said Star. She quickly does a spell with her wand. "SNOWBALL BLAST!" yelled Star. Out of the wand came a snowball, which hit Bart's face, knocking him down on the floor. Bart wipes the snow off his face.

"Wow! You are magic!" said Bart.

"Let's go outside!" said Lisa.

Star, Bart, and Lisa went outside to play, doing games the kids taught Star, like Freeze Tag (With Star's wand, she accidentally froze somebody.) and Hide-and-Seek.

* * *

 **10:15am -**

After the fun, Star told the Simpsons family it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry if playtime was short, but I gotta leave for another place."

"That's okay, Star. Bart and I had a lot of fun." said Lisa.

"We'll miss you, Star." said Homer. "Oh, and before you leave, I want you to do something…" said Homer. "Can I have one more donut box?"

"Sure." Star poofed up one more donut box for Homer.

"Thanks. I'm gonna have dessert for a week!" said Homer.

Star cut open a portal to the next place, and hopped inside it.

* * *

 **Alright. The story is almost done. What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Courage the Cowardly Dog

Star arrives in the middle of Nowhere, near the Bagge's house. Courage, a pinkish-purpleish dog, was busy digging in the dirt, when he suddenly sees how Star entered the middle of Nowhere. Star notices Courage.

"Ooh, a dog." said Star. As she walks towards Courage, Courage freaks out, doing one of his signature screams, this time, his eyes bulging and his fur extending like goosebumps. His jaw enlarges as well.

He was thinking that she was an alien in disguise, or a monster about to attack him. Star could tell that Courage was afraid of her as his eyeballs bulged a lot.

Now that she was in front of Courage, she squatted down and petted him.

"There, there. Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna harm you." said Star. Courage finally calms down, and breathes normally. As she continues to pet him, the front door of Courage's house opened, and coming out of the door was an old woman, named Muriel, walking towards them.

"Courage, what was all the noise?" asks Muriel.

"He freaked out since I suddenly appeared in front of him." said Star.

"Oh, Courage can act like that sometimes. We usually see a lot of monsters here, and Courage freaks out at those monsters a lot."

"(GASP) you have monsters in this place?! I can totally beat them up!" said Star, jumping with joy. This seemed like an interesting place to her.

"You're quite a chipper young lady, are you?" asks Muriel.

"I have no idea what you said, but I'll take it as a compliment, so yes." said Star.

"Well then, do you want to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Okay." said Star.

* * *

After introducing themselves, Star, Muriel and Courage walk inside the house, and into the dining room. Courage and Star sat down at the table while Muriel was getting the ingredients for the tea. As she was finishing making the tea, another person was walking down the stairs and into the dining room.

It was Eustace.

Since he usually hates guests, he looks angry when he sees Star talking to Courage.

"Muriel, who is that wretched girl at our table?!" yelled Eustace. Muriel turned to Eustace with a disappointed look.

"Eustace, this is Star. And she's not a wretched girl. She's a fine lady. Now sit down while I finish making the tea." said Muriel. Eustace sits down beside Courage and Star. He then begins to pick on Star.

"You know how to spell "ugly?" U, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU!" said Eustace. Star looks down with a saddened face, as Courage goes under the table, writing something on a piece of paper. He then gives it to Star, who reads it.

"And you, sir, are extremely…bald." said Star. Eustace could be seen, facepalming and grunting as Courage laughs at the prank.

"Well…well…you're so ugly, it looks like you came from ugly parents! HA!" said Eustace. Courage makes another note and gives it to Star.

"And…your mother's bald, so that makes you…bald." said Star. Eustace could be seen shaking with anger, as he tries to make a comeback.

"Well…um…you're so ugly, that even the ugliest monsters are afraid of you! Hee hee." Courage finishes another note, giving it to Star.

"And…the monsters with fur are afraid of you because you're…bald." said Star. As Courage laughs, Eustace was completely fed up with the prank.

"Why I oughta…" as he was about to do something to Star, Muriel comes with the tea, with a stern look on her face.

"Eustace, have you no sense of hospitality?" asks Muriel.

"I do not."

"Well then, you can have your cup of tea outside."

"But she called me bald!" said Eustace.

"Like what the hunchback said before, you are bald." said Muriel.

"Well, keep her away from me." said Eustace, storming out of the door with the tea. Courage comes out from the table, and both Star and Courage giggle.

"Alright, you two. Here's your tea." said Muriel, giving the tea to them.

"Thanks, Muriel." said Star.

The three had a small conversation, and later on, Star played with Courage outside, doing stuff like shadow puppets in the barn, playing with bells, and making silly things with Star's wand like rainbows on fire. Eustace was outside the barn, sipping his tea, glaring at both of them.

"Stupid dog…" he muttered.

* * *

 **11:00am -**

Star said to the Bagge family that it was time for her to go.

"Thank you for your kindness. I really love your hospitality here."

"You're welcome, Star." said Muriel.

As Muriel and Courage wave goodbye (while Eustace just goes back to the house.), Star leaves, and cuts open another portal. However, before she hops in, she thinks a bit.

"Alright. This will probably be the last place to visit. I need to get back home for lunch later." said Star to herself.

She then hopped in to the last place.

* * *

 **Okay, what did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ren and Stimpy

**Note: The following chapter, I don't know where it takes place. In Ren and Stimpy, it's like they change places every single episode, so I'm not really gonna describe the location here.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was in a regular, typical neighborhood, in a regular house. Inside the house was Ren, an asthma-hound Chihuahua, Stimpy, a big, red and incredibly stupid cat, and Sven, Ren's cousin, who was visiting for a week. Ren was reading his newspaper in the couch in the living room, when he heard the sound of Stimpy calling him. Stimpy enters the living room.

"Hey Reeeeeennnnn!" said Stimpy.

"What?!" Ren said, sorta crumpling the newspaper.

"Will you help us try out our new invention? Sven and I worked on it last night!" said Stimpy. Sven comes into the living room.

"Yeah!" said Sven. "We worked on it all night!"

"NO WAY, STIMPY! Last time I did that, I got stuck in socks, got shaved, and got mind-controlled!"

"But weren't you happy when you were being angry with me?" said Stimpy. Ren figures out what Stimpy was saying.

"Well, yeah. But still, you DIDN'T have to force me into happiness!"

"Sorry. But anyway, it's not a Happy Helmet we want to show you, it's a remote-controlled toothbrush!" said Stimpy, showing the remote to Ren. "Every time you want to brush your teeth, you can use this remote to lure the toothpaste into your teeth. Then you can control any toothbrush with it."

"That kinda sounds ridiculous."

"No, Ren. With this, you can brush your teeth without being at home."

"Yeah, Ren. You can do it anywhere." said Sven.

As Ren was about to object to both Stimpy and Sven, the portal opens right in front of them, and Star comes out of the portal. The three look at her with confusion. And when I mean confusion, I mean just standing there. Literally just standing there.

"Why are you guys just standing there and staring?"

"We're not staring." said Stimpy. He and Sven walk closer to Star.

"Stimpy, I don't trust creeps like her." said Ren.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not a creep. I'm a friend-maker!" said Star.

"You build friends?" asks Sven.

"Technically, it's making friends, but not in a literal way."

"Good enough. Let's be friends!" said Stimpy.

"OH JOY!" said Star.

* * *

After introducing themselves, Stimpy, Sven, and Star became friends immediately. They played some of Stimpy's records, played around with Star's wand, and Star would watch them play in the sandbox. She even played some of the board games with them. (Except for Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence, as it destroyed the house the last time Sven came to visit.)

Unfortunately, Ren didn't like Star, mainly because she was just as happy-go-lucky as Stimpy and Sven, but shrugged it off a teeny-tiny bit, as she was at least a sorta-intellectual creature like him. But even if she was a bit intelligent, Ren still didn't like her, as she had no idea what a polar bear was.

This went on for a while, until Ren was annoyed by Star's visit. He was about to yell at her to leave, until the front door violently opened. A familiar figure was at the front door.

It was Victor, the bully who beat up Ren and Stimpy before.

"I'm…back!" said Victor.

"Wait…I thought you died when you fell off a cliff." said Stimpy.

"This is a cartoon, idiot. We almost…never die."

"Oh no! I don't want to get beaten up again!" said Ren.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna beat you up. I'm gonna beat you up harder than usual." Victor walked closer to Stimpy, Sven, and Ren, shaking in fear. As he was getting closer, Star jumped in between the three and Victor.

"Hold it! You're not gonna beat up my new friends!" said Star.

"Pfff…what are you gonna do about it, stupid?" said Victor. "I'll beat you up first with my fist!"

"Hey! DON'T CALL STAR STUPID!" said Stimpy.

"Shut up, peabrain!"

"Okay…you asked for it! CRYSTAL CUPCAKE BLAST!" yelled Star, as she uses her wand to shoot cupcakes at Victor, who was laughing.

"HAHA! WHAT A PUNY SPELL! HAHA…" but while Victor was laughing, the cupcakes blasted him away from the house and back into his dad's car. Stimpy, Sven and Ren were still cowering in fear.

"Psst…it's okay. The bully is gone." said Star. The three stopped shaking.

"Phew…thanks, Star." said Ren. His thoughts for Star changed. To him, she was no longer a nuisance, but a hero.

"Oh, it's no problem, Ren."

"Oh, Ren. I was so busy playing with Star, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to try out our remote-controlled toothbrush." said Stimpy.

"Sure, I can try it out." said Ren. He was in a happy mood, since he and the two were saved by Star. Star then realized it was time for her to go back home. It was almost 12:00pm.

"Oh…um…Stimpy, Ren, Sven…I gotta go back home."

"When will you get back?" asks Stimpy.

"I guess…pretty soon."

"Pretty soon?! HOW LONG IS THAT?!"

"I guess I can come back when I have the time." said Star. Stimpy then cries.

"What will I do till then?!" said Stimpy, sobbing.

"Don't worry, Stimpy. I'll come back and visit sometime." said Star.

"Bye, Star." said Ren and Sven, comforting Stimpy, who was still crying. Star then cut open a portal back to her house, and hopped inside it. The portal then closed.

"Now how about I try out your new invention?" asks Ren.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. What did you think of this one?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Coming Back Home

Star was now back home, and it was exactly 12:00pm.

"Well, it's already noon, and I'm back home…what should I do now?" thought Star to herself.

Suddenly, the front door of the house opened.

It was Marco.

"Marco?" said Star.

"Hey, Star."

"I thought you were hanging out with Ferguson the whole day."

"I was, but then there was a change of plans. Ferguson's mom had plans today."

"What did she want to do?"

"She wanted to take him to the theatre, and she didn't have a ticket for me. So that meant I had to go back home. But hey, on the bright side, we can hang out today. Now I can hang out with the coolest girl I know." said Marco.

"Thanks, Marco." said Star, smiling.

"So what did you do when I was gone?"

"I travelled to six dimensions this morning!"

"Cool. Tell me all about it first."

* * *

They both got onto the couch, and Star talked to Marco about her adventures in the dimensions.

"First, I came to this park with talking animals and gumball machines. The gumball machines were bossy, and the animals were nice."

"Weird dimension."

"Second, I was in an underwater city. There was a fast food restaurant there, and all the fishes had legs, and had snails for pets."

"That's even weirder than the first one."

"Third, I was pretty much in a normal human dimension. Except for the fact that some animals were trained to be spies. One spy, who was a platypus, showed me to their owners, who are kid geniuses! They could build a rollercoaster in 5 minutes!"

"Wow. That's a sorta-weird dimension."

"Fourth, I was in another human dimension. This time, almost everything was normal. The only weird thing I could notice was that everybody was yellow."

"Yellow humans…I probably don't wanna know how that happened."

"Fifth, I was in a place called the middle of Nowhere. There was a pinkish-purpleish dog, who had two owners. Nothing special, really."

"Okay…"

"And finally, I was in a dimension with wacky animals. One was an angry dog, one was a happy cat, and one was a "just-as-happy" dog."

"That's very cute."

"And then I came back home."

"I see you had a lot of fun today, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Sooo…do you want to go to the park now?"

"Sure."

Marco and Star then got up, and went out the front door to go to the park.

"Are you planning to take another trip some time? I feel like going to other dimensions as well."

"Someday, but sure. You can come along."

"Thanks, Star."

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that was Butterfly Trip. I think this story was pretty rushed, but I did the best I could. What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
